Puzzle
by BandBfan24
Summary: We all know House loves puzzles, so somebody decides to take advantage of that and sends him one puzzle piece at a time.  A Hameron fic... like I would write any other kind! LOL... Read and Review please... Enjoy!


This story is for Andrew because… IT IS all his fault!!

Andrew… although you may know him as 'userunfriend'… came up with the idea for the scene at the end the finale… what if their HAD BEEN naked pictures in the envelope instead of Cameron's resignation?!?! He gave several ideas and my muse was off and running. So here it is what I came up with… enjoy!

It takes place just prior to the Season 3 finale. And in my Hameron loving world… she never went to see the wombat or kissed him. Cuz… EEEWWWWW!! LOL

**PUZZLE **

Cameron had broken things off with Chase when he wanted more from her. He wanted her heart, but she didn't have it to give. She had long since given it to House. Even though he refused to accept it, it was still his.

She decided to give it one last effort.

She decided to do something outrageous. Something he wouldn't ignore.

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

Monday Morning

House was going through the mail on his desk that Cameron had pre-sorted when he found an envelope marked 'PERSONAL' in a handwriting he didn't recognize.

Curious, he opened it only to find another envelope. This one read 'You like puzzles don't you?' Inside that envelope was a plain white puzzle piece. When he flipped it over his eyes widened in surprise.

The puzzle piece showed the lower leg of a woman… a bare leg.

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

Tuesday Morning

House arrived at work to find another puzzle piece. It was the same leg, but this time it was a bare thigh.

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

And so it went, everyday when he got to work he found a new puzzle piece. He didn't say anything to anyone about it.

He kept the puzzle pieces in an envelope that he hid in his desk. When everyone had left for the night he would pull them out, assemble the pieces and stare at them.

House had been trying to unobtrusively observe the women who worked at the hospital. He even dropped a few subtle hints, but no one gave anything away.

He thought of Cameron, but she seemed to have no clue where the envelopes had come from. 'They were with your mail when I came in' was her response when he had questioned her. House had been sure she wasn't lying.

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

Finally, there was only one piece missing. The woman's head, but days went by and the final piece still hadn't come.

Still, each night he pulled out the pieces and put the puzzle together.

Long shapely legs. A flat, taut stomach. Slender arms. Creamy shoulders.

She was wearing a pair of pale blue lacy underwear. They didn't reveal too much, but left little to the imagination.

Her small chest was covered with only her hands. House's hands itched to replace her hands with his.

He dreamt of the woman. Only in his dreams she had a face… Cameron's.

And still the final piece did not come.

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

"I'll miss you." Cameron's words kept repeating in his mind. She had given him her resignation and left.

He couldn't believe she had left her job. He couldn't believe she had left HIM.

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

Across town, Cameron sat on her sofa. Her stomach was tied in knots. After a couple of hours, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her phone and called the hospital to see if House was still there. He was. Next, she sent him a text message.

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

House pulled his cellphone out of his pocket when he heard the alert that he had a message. He opened it and read:

YOU NEVER OPENED MY RESIGNATION LETTER DID YOU? IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU IN 1HR, I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN. CAMERON.

She was right, he hadn't opened it. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Now, however, he felt a surge of hope go through him and he quickly opened the letter.

Inside was not a typed resignation, but a handwritten note.

Greg, (he smiled at her loopy G)

You didn't really think I would leave you did you?

Please… come see me… come be with me.

Allison

ps. I have a puzzle piece for you!

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

Cameron was pacing her living room, almost manically checking the time every few seconds.

Only 20 minutes had passed since she sent the text, then she heard the unmistakable sound of wood on wood coming from her door.

She took a deep breath, cinched the belt of her robe tighter and opened the door.

MD-MD-MD-MD-MD

Neither said a word as she stepped back to let him in. House closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. They simply stared at each other for several minutes.

Finally, Cameron reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out two envelopes. She took one in each hand and held them out to him.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"This one." She gestured with her left hand. "Is a real resignation letter and the other is your last puzzle piece."

House looked down at them both. Slowly, he reached out and took the resignation letter from her. It was all she could do to keep from clenching.

She was surprised when he ripped it up.

"I don't want you to leave the hospital." He told her. "And I don't want you to leave me."

"I won't." She told him with a smile. "Ever."

"Good." He said. Then he took the envelope with the puzzle piece and shoved it in his pocket.

"Don't you want to look at it?" She questioned.

"Nope." He said with a shake of his head just before he reached out to tug the belt of her robe. He saw that she was wearing the same thing as in the puzzle. "I'd rather have the real thing."

"It's all yours." She said as she went happily into his arms.

**The End **

what ya think?


End file.
